musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forget You
---- I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, 'Forget you!'. Oo, oo, ooo! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like, 'Forget you and forget her too!'. Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya. Ha, now ain't that some 'shh'? Ain't that some 'shh'?. And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... 'Forget you!' Oo, oo, ooo! Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you. Oh shh she's a gold digger Well. Just thought you should know. Ooooooh, I've got some news for you. Yeah, go run and tell your little boyfriend. I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, 'Forget you!'. Oo, oo, ooo! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like, 'Forget you and forget her too!'. Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya. Ha, now ain't that some 'shh'? Ain't that some 'shh'?. And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... 'Forget you!' Oo, oo, ooo! Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya, 'Cause being in love with your ain't cheap. I pity the fool that falls in love with you. Oh shh she's a gold digger Well. Just thought you should know. Ooooooh, I've got some news for you. Ooh I really hate yo' right now I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, 'Forget you!'. Oo, oo, ooo! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like, 'Forget you and forget her too!'. Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya. Ha, now ain't that some 'shh'? Ain't that some 'shh'?. And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... 'Forget you!' Oo, oo, ooo! Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? So bad, so bad, so bad I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "This is one for your dad", Your dad, your dad, your dad Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oh! I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like, 'Forget you!'. Oo, oo, ooo! I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough, I'm like, 'Forget you and forget her too!'. Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya. Ha, now ain't that some 'shh'? Ain't that some 'shh'?. And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... 'Forget you!' Oo, oo, ooo! |} Category:Downloaded Songs